


Post Bachelorette Party

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Emily and James are about to settle down. Around midnight Emily returns from her bachelorette party to have James walk her through the aftermath of far too many firewhiskey shots.





	Post Bachelorette Party

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Just as Emily stumbled through her apartment’s entrance, the reverberating sound of the bell tower alerted her and the other occupants that it was officially midnight. As the bells rung their final time, Emily, in her undoubtedly intoxicated state stumbled into a pair of arms which she didn’t notice to be in the passage initially.   
The arms belonged to a very fit James Sirius Potter, son of the wizarding world’s savior (in case you weren’t aware), who was also to be Emily’s fiancé and soon to be husband. With his firm grasp of her waist, Emily’s precarious wobbling was steadied. This in turn allowed Emily, in her tipsy state to shimmy up and down James’ front, while taking special care to focus the friction near James’ nether regions. Within moments the appearance of a slight bulge cause our poor intoxicated Emily to giggle girlishly while James coughed astutely and cause his grip of her waist to become more controlled. Which in turn lead Emily to turn around and wrap her arms around his neck as an added attempt to steady her unbalanced and intoxicated frame.   
Besides her tipsy self, Emily’s appearance was equally intoxicating due to the celebrations that occurred that evening: her celebration of her last days of having her parent’s last name and the prefix of “Ms.” Dressed in a skintight white, long sleeved, scoop neck mini dress with intimidating gladiator heels that reached midcalf with individual miniature buckles from the ankle up. Her makeup was a simple smokey eye and glossy, pale pink lips which contrasted heavily with her voluptuously curled mousy brown highlighted hair. In a word, Emily was stunning.   
After taking a large breath, James led Emily towards her bedroom and seated her on the edge of the bed where James started to undress her by taking off the gladiator heels.   
“Why are there so many tiny buckles?” James asked tiredly.   
“According to Rose and Dom, the amount of small buckles was to get me from taking the heels off and ‘thus increase my pitiful high heel wearing endurance.’” Emily mumbled guiltily followed by a few hiccups.   
“Well, did it help at all?”   
“I’ll let you know after I regain feeling in my toes.” Emily mumbled breathlessly which caused James to laugh.   


 

* * *

After the shoes were removed, James an attempt to assist Emily under the covers but was stopped as she mumbled her request to get out of the dress first.   
“I’d like to apologize in advance-” Emily began.   
“For what?” James interrupted.   
“My lack of real underwear...”Emily started “because of the literally elastic material of the dress, which Dom chose.”   
James muttered “figures” since Dom got her most entertainment putting his fiancé in literally jaw dropping outfits which James would never be able to get underneath... until the very welcomed Saturday evening.   
“I’m not even wearing a bra, only a pair of uncomfortably revealing knickers and pasties.”   
“I’ll be a gentleman, no worries, love.”   
All the while James had gotten her to stand up and after coming to a figurative brick wall in terms of the dress and its removal. Emily gave James an essential piece of information: the dress had been shrunk onto Emily.   
With a quick reversing incantation, Emily’s formfitting dress loosened and allowed for its removal.   
While standing up on only her knickers, James made a search for her chosen pajamas for the week: a winter themed onesie (including comical penguins, polar bears, and igloos).   
Although she wobbled a bit, James got Emily’s bottom half safely into her onesie and just as he was about to pull the zipper up to her sternum, Emily voiced a request if James’ would remove the ludicrously sparkly pasties.   
“By any chance, did Dom suggest these pasties?” James asked.   
“Yeah, something about driving you mad after she got me piss drunk. I personally- hiccup- didn’t think that it would happen but here we are. Again, I’d like to repeat my apolo-”Emily then sucked in a large breath of air as James’ calloused finger tips swept over her left areole. “-gy since we haven’t... you know done it yet.”   
“It’s fine, love, taking care of you is part of the entire deal with marriage and living together.” James responded but couldn’t help but smirk as Emily again sucked in a large breath of air as he removed the other pastie.  Thank Merlin for the dim lighting , James thought smirking.   
“There’s still a bit of the glue left but you can take care of that tomorrow in the shower, ok, love?” James dictated while pulling the zipper to a close and tucking her in.   
As he made his way towards the door, Emily sat up and spoke as clearly as she could manage.   
“I’m sorry that I’ve been far too much of a bother and ‘cock-tease’ as Fred labeled me last Christmas.”   
“What? Why would you ever apologize for that? You honor your values which is so different and refreshing if you even consider the girls who I’ve dated or been with in the past. I’d be crazy if I listened to Fred because it would mean losing  you .”   
“What happens if I’m no good?” her voice made evident the doubt and insecurity.   
“I could care less  because, ” he responded “practice makes perfect.”   
With that last wink he left her room to probably finish watching the Quidditch match between Ireland and France.


End file.
